peculiar_children_books_fanon_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Maryse Burnham
History Maryse Ellen Callahan was born on March 12, 1896, in Dayton, Ohio to Mikey and Cherry Callahan. She had two older siblings Douglas and Hamilton. Four younger siblings followed in quick succession after her. Michael (1897), Charly (1898), Patrick (1899), and Jonah (1900, who died two days after birth). After the death of her younger brother Jonah, Maryse's father Mikey began to become involved with the Irish gangs in Dayton along with Maryse's uncles. This left their family under constant threat of violence against them. And over the next few years, Mikey and Maryse's uncles began to rise through the ranks in the gang and in 1908 had reached the top. This made the Callahans quite wealthy. So to celebrate Mikey planned a family trip to New York to flaunt the familys' newfound wealth. It was here that Maryse first encountered her future husband Leo Burnham in the park one fine late July afternoon on a picnic with her mother. She invited the young and frightened thirteen-year-old, Leo, over to have a sandwich with her and her mother, of which he refused as he had just been beaten by his father. Maryse later went over to sit next to him bringing him a sandwich and a hardboiled egg for him to eat. It was here that the two's relationship began. They saw each other over the following summers when Maryse would spend them in New York. During which they had quite a lovely time and their friendship blossomed into romance. And by the summer of 1914, they were engaged to be married. However Mikey and Cherry along with Leo's parents Milton and Fidelity did not approve of the marriage and Milton even beat Leo the night before he and Maryse wed (giving Leo a black eye and a busted lip). Leo and Maryse were wed on July 26, 1914, in a small Catholic ceremony in Brooklyn, New York. And it was during this time that Leo became involved with the peculiar clans in New York. Two years later on October 10, 1916, they had their firstborn son Jonah, a daughter Irina followed on February 27, 1918, then another son Hayes on September 5, 1919, then a third son Casimir "Cas" on November 4, 1921, then twins Dayton & Savannah on January 2, 1923, and finally Elena December 19, 1934. The family lived a happy life together and Leo became the leader of the Five Boroughs Clan and Maryse became his consort. WIP more to be added later Personality Maryse is a strong and vibrant woman. Though she is also hot-tempered and very leaderly. She is competent in political situations and shows well-oiled diplomacy and is quite diplomatic. She is also quite strategic and determined. As well as ambitious and self-assured. Maryse is also quite loud and social. She is also somewhat chivalrous. She is intensely loyal to her husband and family. And would kill or at the very least give a good scare anyone who dares to hurt her children or her husband. She and Leo are the queen and king of New York City. And God help anyone who dared disrespect the queen. Maryse is also a sexually empowered woman. Proud of her love for sex and is libidinous. Though as with any person Maryse has her problems. As she is somewhat of an alcoholic and will use alcohol to comfort herself. she is also very willful as well as sly, she is also willing to do anything even if it means having to use immoral or illegal means to get what she wants. She can also be incredibly abrasive with everyone except her husband and children Appearance WIP Relationships WIP Trivia WIPCategory:Female Category:Characters Category:Peculiar (human) Category:Work In Progress